


A Daisy For You.

by bagginshieldlover



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American setting, M/M, They love each other so much, as requested, its so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagginshieldlover/pseuds/bagginshieldlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Thorin and Bilbo love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daisy For You.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet modern AU oneshot of these two idiots in love. I wrote this in like 20 minutes, bc i had so many feels and was going to explode. Please excuse my mistakes.

They were always laughing. And that was the best part. They were so in love, anyone could tell they were made for each other.  
They had started dating when Bilbo was in 7th grade, when Bilbo accidentally had bumped into Thorin, papers had scattered everywhere, and Thorin had sputtered a "W-will you go out with me?" - His ears turning pink - And Bilbo had said yes, without a doubt, because how could he say no to that black long hair, slighty too-big sharp nose and beautiful, entrancing blue eyes?  
Then they had proceeded to exchange names and greetings, because Thorin was such an idiot that he didn't even knew his name before asking him out, and then they had set up a simple date in the local Winter Fair.  
Bilbo was 10 minutes late because his mother, Belladonna, had decided he needed to wear every single piece of winter clothing he owned, but how could Thorin be mad at him, not when Bilbo was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, with his big rounded brown eyes and small nose peeking out of a huge forest green scarf and hat, his slightly pointed ears turning pink from the cold air around them. They went on another date, and many many more.

Now it was Thorin's senior year, and Bilbo's junior year, and they were more in love than ever. It was their 5 year anniversary, and Bilbo was waiting for Thorin to pick him up for school. His mother had offer to buy him a car too, but Bilbo had refused. He didn't need one. Not when he had a way-too-hot boyfriend with a car, willing to take him everywhere, and Bilbo was more than happy with Thorin taking him everywhere, because he loved spending time with him, even if it was just going to school in his car. 

"Bilbo! Sweetie!" Bilbo heard her mother yell, and heard her shoes click and clacked at the linoleum floor. "In the living room!" He replied.

"There you are! I was hoping you hadn't left yet!" She smiled and rummaged through her purse. "Please, give this to Thorin, and don't forget to remind him to bring little Dís for Primula's birthday party on Sunday!" She said, holding a royal blue scarf on her hands, and a pair of silver beads.

"Sure, I'm sure he will love the scarf, but since you told him you'd give it to him when the cold started, he has been waiting for it for like one week!" Bilbo said, taking the scarf and smiling at his mother.

"Oh I know, please tell him I'm sorry, but he is so tall now! I had to make it a bit longer, if I wanted it to fit!" Belladonna said laughing and walking to the entrance, the jumping into her car, waving at Bilbo and leaving the house. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. Thorin had indeed grown a couple of inches in just a few weeks, and it wasn't fair. Now he towered Bilbo even more, and he didn't find it amusing. Bilbo's crazy curls now barely reached Thorin's shoulder. But all of that was forgotten when he saw Thorin's car park in his front lawn. He locked his house, and walked to his boyfriend, who was leaning to the passenger's door, far too sexy for his liking.

He felt his knees go weak at that sight. Thorin was by far the hottest male in the whole world, with his coal black hair reaching past his shoulders, his striking blue eyes framed by ten thousand lashes, strong eyebrows, and sharp nose. Oh, how he loved that nose. When they had started dating, his nose was too big for his face, but oh boy, had he grown into that nose. Bilbo had been by his side when he was all awkward limbs and weird growth spurs, and now Thorin was a flaming hot 18 year old guy, with his log arms, massive hands and strong jaw, and Bilbo had loved him every second from the moment he laid eyes on him. 

"Well hello." He said, standing on his toes, and kissing those perfect lips. "My mom send you these." He said, giving Thorin the scarf, but saving the beads for later. Thorin smiled, and with a hair tie, quickly arranged his hair in the most perfect man bun Bilbo had ever seen, and wrapped the scarf in his neck.

"Tell her I think is perfect." He said with that deep voice Bilbo loved. "And, hello, little bunny." He said, smirking at the short boy in front of him.

"Oh, is that back again? I don't accept it." Bilbo said, with his hands in his hips. "Mister FlowerHair." He added, lifting a brow. Thorin's smirking became a scowl, and he muttered:

"It was only one time, and it was because you asked for it." Bilbo laughed. 

"Now let's go, we'll be late for school." He said, moving Thorin from blocking the door. Thorin didn't buldge, and laughed quietly at Bilbo's attempts to do so, and failing miserably. 

"Hold on. I have something for you." He said, reaching to the glove compartment, and pulled out a daisy. Bilbo smiled and felt his heart melt at the sight of his black leathered manly bearded boyfriend with a daisy in his hand, and he took it in his fingers, hugging Thorin. 

"Do you know what daisies mean?" He asked. Thorin smiled proudly.

"Yes. I looked for the meaning." He said, and kissed Bilbo's head. "It describes you perfectly."

Bilbo smiled, feeling complete and wonderfully warm in his boyfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy: It has a meaning that shows loyalty to love and commitment. Is purity, innocence, loyal love, beauty, and patience.


End file.
